the wolverine family
by GoonieGirl
Summary: We were only kids. We weren't heroes that did this everyday. We were just scared kids. But we had something that other scared kids didn't have. We had heart and we had each other. We were a big family even before the war.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I realized that there aren't a lot of stories in this section. I feel it's pity since it was such a great movie. I wanted to share my version of the story through the eyes of Abigail. I promise to try not to make her a Mary Sue!

We were only kids. We weren't heroes that did this every day. Killing didn't come easy to us especially to me. How could you not think about all those people that you killed? They had families too. They were doing their duty to their country. We went to war against other countries too.

"Why are we any different than them?" I once asked Jed. "Because we live here" Jed replied. This is our story. The story of all of us. We really were just scared kids. But we had something that other scared kids didn't have.

We had heart. We loved each other in own way. We were like a big family, even before the war. In this memoir I will show you before and after the war through the eyes of a person who saw it all.

R/r The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know I haven't updated this for a while and I'm sorry! This will be a much better chapter I hope! Please let me know what you think. Abby is kind of fuzzy right now as to who she is and I'm even fuzzy a bit too. I will be updating soon!

INTRO

You know how your parents are always telling you that high school and everything that comes with it was the best time of their life. How they didn't realize it and how now they wish they did.

You know what I was doing when I was a highschooler? I was killing people with machine guns. I was watching my classmates and lifelong friends die. Surprisingly, though I am able to tell to that it was the best time of my life.

I know we all saw it that way in some respect. Our friendships became stronger and I've become a better person because of it. I know they would have too if they lived.

THE DAY THEY CAME

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran out the door to Jed's waiting car.

It was just a rust old thing with bolts and screws coming off it but it got us where we wanted to go. Mostly it was the drive-in movie where we would all hide in the back of the trunk to get in free.

"Your late" Jed pointed out as I hopped into the truck beside Mattie.

"Aren't I always?" I asked teased.

"She's got a point" Mattie laughed. I punched him in the arm playfully. I was known for being late to everything. Mattie loved to joke that I'd probably miss my date with death. I'd known Mattie and Jed my whole life. In our small town you knew basically everyone by the time you were five.

Mattie was the gentle one that had this laugh that made everyone laugh along with him. A good trait for a high school quarterback to have. He loved football and I often heard his coach say that he had to live and breathe football if he was going to get a scholarship.

All Matt ever wanted was a scholarship. When you live in a small town like ours you have usually one goal your whole life. I never missed a football game. I may be late, but I was always there and that's what mattered.

Jed was different. He was always very serious and I can't imagine a time when he didn't have this serious look on his face. He was a leader. The kind that people listen to even if they don't agree with.

Jed always looked out for me. I asked him why once and he said that Mattie could go out into the world, be a football player, and be happy the rest of his life. But I was different. I wanted more out of life and he said he would make sure I got it.

"So you got your homework for math done?" I asked as we jostled along in the car.

"Not all of it" Mattie answered.

"You're hopeless" I shook my head.

"Hey, the tutor shouldn't be talking because I know for a fact that she doesn't have it done either" Mattie objected making me laugh. We pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll see after school" Jed said as we got out.

"Are you gonna be late Jed cause I know how your boss is…" I apologized.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Mr. Clemon's knows I have more priorities than hauling lumber" Jed interrupted.

The late bell rand and Mattie and me started to run when I realized that I didn't have my book bag. Jed was still in the car waiting for me to come back. That's another thing I was. Forgetful.

We made it to class with a late slip and a warning.

LUNCH

Hands were put over my eyes as I ate the lunch I had packed last night.

"That's getting really old Robert" I said as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I know. But it keeps things interesting" Robert said as he sat down next to me. Robert was the sweetheart of us all even though it was my nickname. He was a joker, but ready for violence or anything gross. I know what you're thinking. How can he be a sweet and violent?

Well, I don't know how. He was violent with the boys but he knew I was different. He knew I thought about my future and getting away from this town. He was actually pretty smart. He had these deep thoughts that could make your blood curdle.

"So how's algebra doing?" Robert asked through devouring a chicken sandwich.

"Pretty good, considering all the homework time I lose trying to help Matt with his homework" I answered.

"I heard my name" Mattie said sitting down with his lunch.

"There are fifty kids in here and you can hear us saying your name?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I got a natural born talent" Mattie joked as he tossed his football to Robert.

SOCIAL STUDIES

"Oh, here comes the dreaded time" Mattie joked as he came up to me in the hallway headed to Mr. Horns class.

"Someday your going to need all the stuff we learn in this class and you'll be lost" I replied.

"Which is why I will have my excellent note taker to remind me" Mattie stated. We walked into his classroom in silence knowing if we said anything he would give us detention making Mattie not able to play football that night.

"Genghis Khan was a brutal man who lead many troops into battle. The battles would last days at a time because he taught his men never to…" Mr. Horn stopped abruptly.

We all turned around to see paratroopers landing with parachutes onto the school grounds. I looked over at Mattie puzzled. Little did I know what would come after that.

R/r I hope you liked it!


End file.
